Dan Ryckert
Dan Ryckert 'was raised in a swamp, but is now an Associate Editor at ''Game Informer. Dan, Andrew Reiner, and Tim Turi were the founding members of Replay, with Dan being the editor of the videos as well until Ben Hanson was hired. Dan created the logo and the short beginning video for the show, which stayed that way until Season 2 began with the Goldeneye 007 Replay. Being also the creator of Super Replay, Dan chose his favorite game to start the new series; an idea that isn't prominent in the series today. On Replay, Dan Ryckert often engages in battle with his nemesis Joe Juba (AKA: That Jerk Joe Juba). He is well known for his sound of panic and/or fear, "BRAAAAAAAAP!". When outraged at a co-worker, he shouts "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" at the top of his lungs, such as when Phil Kollar skipped the opening cutscene of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, or Reiner wasting a cloud in Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Replay. Dan is often chastised and belittled by his co-workers on Replay due to his short memory, inability to pay attention to boring games, and general incopetence. Despite this, Dan is a fan favorite, as he is the most involved in the FaceBook group, I Watched the Entire Overblood Super Replay. During intense moments in video games (such as the Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! and Super Mario Bros. 2 episode), Dan will shout and start to panic, much to Joe Juba's delight. A recurring gag with Dan is that he was raised in a swamp, a joke started by Reiner in the Starcraft 64 episode. He has since proven this wrong, but his co-workers also joke that Missouri was on the Confederate side during the Civil War, another fact he proved incorrect. Dan has appeared in every Super Replay, with three of them he was at the controls. Four if you count Super Mario Bros. 3, but he took turns with the guest. Dan has even made five videos of him and his dad playing games; the latter doing a poor job of it. 'Super Replay Appearances ' *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Host *Resident Evil 2 - Episode *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Host *OverBlood - Co-Host with Tim Turi *Mega Man Legends - Episodes *Tail of the Sun - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner *Galerians - Episodes *The Legend of Zelda - Co-Host with Jeff Cork *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Player; Co-Host with Ben Hanson *OverBlood 2 - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner and Tim Turi. '''Trivia *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is his favorite game of all time. *Has clashed with Bryan Vore of the status of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Bryan does not believe that Yoshi's Island is the true Super Mario World 2, but thinks it is an awesome game. He feels that it is not because you do not play as Mario in the game. Dan uses the box to confirm his stance in that Yoshi's Island IS the true Super Mario World 2. *Participated in both of the Guinness World Record attempts. In the "Smash-a-Thon" he was named the weakest link, something he agrees with. He decided to end the marathon at 30 hours as a team, hoping that members like Jeff Cork would not try to keep going. Going into the second attempt, other participants like Tim Turi and Phil Kollar believed that this would continue, and Dan would be the first to quit. Ironically, Tim was the first to drop out, and Dan was tied with Jeff Cork for the longest marathon. He got the record for longest time spent playing a Mario game, playing for 50 hours. During the attempt, Dan was able to collect all 120 stars in Super Mario 64 -- something he had never done before. He also beat Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *Makes sounds similar to Raz Karcy, the protagonist of OverBlood, particularly the death sound. *Has stated the "Supreme dumb thing" during an episode of OverBlood 2's Super Replay, a story that showed how he severly damaged his eyes. This appalled the other members, with Ben Hanson stating that what he did was "worse than torturing little animals". *Most episodes, his co-workers call his video game skills into question. During most Mario games, he is able to show expert level abilities. *Dan is a fan of the Mario Party series, the only one in the staff. While he doesn't feel that the games are great, he does think they can be fun. *Occasionally shouts curse words when succeeding in a difficult moment. During the Super Mario Bros. 2 replay, after defeating the smaller versions of a fire boss, he said "F***in' suck it!" *He grew furious with Phil Kollar during the Replay episode Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks when Kollar skipped the opening cutscene after Dan specifically told him not to. He referred to Kollar as a "really dumb AI" briefly before continuing the episode. *Terminator 2: Judgement Day is his favorite movie, beating RoboCop, Rocky, and Jurassic Park. Category:Game Informer staff